This invention relates to a cooking vessel. More particularly, the invention is directed towards a new method of affixing a handle and flame guard to a vessel while simultaneously precluding relative rotation between the handle and the vessle.
Conventionally, cooking vessles have been provided with a threaded weld stud or bracket for bolting a handle thereto. Interposed between the handle and the vessle is a tubular member usually referred to as a flame guard whose ends are contoured to mat with the curvature of the vessel and the handle. The bolt extending from the handle compresses the tubular member between the handle and the vessle, locking the parts together.
Efficient assembly of these units requires dexterity. Moreover, the conventional combination depends upon the tightness of the bolts and the curvature of the vessel to preclude the relative rotation between the handle and the vessle. If the radius of curvature is large or if the bolt works loose, a vessel of hot foodstuffs may be permitted to rotate relative to the handle and spill.